


Just stay a little longer, please

by stevetonyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetonyy/pseuds/stevetonyy
Summary: It is the same thing he says every night, right before Quentin leaves him to his dream. The same useless words that have the same unsuccessful result, and which Quentin would find odd if the situation was different, if Quentin wasn't all Peter had now.





	Just stay a little longer, please

**Author's Note:**

> I found a certain sentence on a Tumblr image and I decided to do something with it. Credits as due.
> 
> The summary is shamelessly pulled from my writing because summaries stress me out and I didn't want to spend so much time thinking on it.

Quentin is not gentle. When he visits, he doesn't waste any time talking or stroking hair or kissing lips. He knows that Peter would like a lover's caress but he's not in a position to ask for anything so he accepts the possessive grip and rough fucks he _does_ get as best as he can. Quentin rewards him, never leaves him unsatisfied. 

Sometimes he fucks the boy's mouth, holding his jaw and digging his fingers into his cheeks, hard, so he can feel where his gums meet his teeth, in a way that makes Peter whimper and make faces as he tries to ease from him.

Other times he fucks his pretty, tight hole, sometimes only sticking a finger or two inside him and watching him fall apart. He fucks him from behind, the boy on all fours and shuddering under him, holding a hand over the boy's mouth and muffling his screams. He fucks him while the boy lies on his back, while he's on his stomach, while he lies on his side.

He makes sure he's never empty because Peter feels empty most of the time these days. Quentin is to blame for that but he's dealing with it it too, in a way, so that should count for something.

When it's over, after he comes on Peter's thighs or in his mouth or on his chest, he waits for Peter to speak. It is the same thing he says every night, right before Quentin leaves him to his dream. The same useless words that have the same unsuccessful result, and which Quentin would find odd if the situation was different, if Quentin wasn't all Peter had now. 

" _Just stay a little longer, please._ "


End file.
